InuYasha Spin The Bottle
by ThEmEtROiDHunTEr152
Summary: You know the name of the game. SPIN THE BOTTLE! InuYasha style! *CHAPTER 2 UP!* Rated PG-13 for Language, violence, and sexual situations. No, not like having sex. Read chapter 2 and find out what I mean. Let's just say that Shippou is a bad, bad boy....
1. The Game

Inu-Yasha:  
Spin the Bottle!  
Part 2! Hey, guess what, people? InuYasha and Kagome kiss! Yay! It's what you've all been waiting for!  
  
"Okay, it's my turn to spin the bottle now!" Shippou excitedly said. "Oh, God; here we go...." Inuyasha said. "Shutup, or I'll say 'sit'!" "OH CRAP!" WHAM! "Too late... hehehe.. Oh boy am I gonna get it now.." Kagome said, with her hand behind her head. "Can we get back to the game please?" Shippou asked. "Owww... I suppose, as long as it'll keep her from saying sit...." InuYasha said, managing to pry his head up from the ground. "Okay, now..." Shippou spun the bottle a little harder than Kagome did, but not hard either. "Oh, my God.... I have to kiss Kagome...Hey wait! That's a good thing! Yay!" He starts doing a weird little victory/happy dance. It's weird. "Yay Yay Yay Yay, YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" "Can we just cut to the chase here and get this over with?" Kagome said, with a blank look on her face.  
"Oh boy, won't this be fun to watch" Miroku said sarcastically. "Yeah, well, WATCH THIS!" Kagome screamed, and the punched him out. "Well, 1 down, 1 to go" InuYasha said. "Now just do that to Shipppou and we'll be all set" "Oh, if you don't shutup, I will knock you on your ass, and jo momma won't recognize you!" Kagome said, all tough, and goin' all 'old school' on him. She then punches him, but he's not knocked out, just stunned that she dared to cross him like that. But that was fine with him. No more brownie points for her. She introduced brownie points and brownies to him. Shippou comes up to Kagome, and she bends down and kisses him. 'Hmm... they feel good' Shippou thinks to himself. Miroku randomly sits up, and yells, "Hey, Shippou, that's my job!" as Shippou is feeling Kagome's HOOHOOS.  
"Hmm?" Kagome says as she finally notices. She breaks away from the kiss, and then says, "Shippou, do you know how dead you are?" "Six feet under?" he replies in a whimper. "You do not know how right you are" She then picks him up, and starts hitting him against the ground. Grasping his tail, and just smashing, and smashing, and more smashing. Did I mention smashing? And then some. She finally gets done, and starts huffing and puffing, and then throws him into a tree. He slides down the tree, and faints, broken and bleeding. "And thats that" she said, smacking her hands. "And to think I was going to try that..." InuYasha said to himself. "What?" Kagome said, as nice as can be. "Nothing, hehehe" he says back, with his hand behind his head. He finally gets up, and then sits down by the fire.  
"Well, um, since there's no one left except you and I, do you wanna kiss?" Kagome said to InuYasha. *I know, a crude way to put it, but I'm not good at that mushy shit, I just cut to the chase, hehehe* "Ummm" was all InuYasha could say, as he started blushing. "Well, I suppose" he said timidly. They got closer, and then leaned forward. The suddenly fall into a kiss, a very passionate kiss, and put their hands on each others face, loving every moment of it. They fell onto their sides, kissing passionately all the while. They finally broke the kiss, much to both's dismay. "I never thought I'd say this, Kagome, but I think I love you...." He said to her. "InuYasha, I love you" she said back, and they once again began kissing.  
  
Afterword Ok, different. I didn't originally mean to do have the Inu-Kagome kiss be like that, but I liked that better than the comedy. I think it was good. Please R&R. This will probably be the last chapter, unless you people out there really want another chapter. I don't know. That may be the case. It may not. We'll just have to see, won't we? There's about a 0.1% chance of another chapter. But still, that means that there's still a chance. Anyway, thanks for reading! Peace out! ----The Hunter  
  
Copyright Info This text belongs solely to ME and only ME and may only be used on and no other site unless I have given you exclusive permission. If you would like to request permission, please send an email to shadowmetroid12@lycos.com and in the subject line put 'Permission to use InuYasha Spin the Bottle p.2'. Thanks for reading! Peace out! ----The Hunter Copyright 2003 By ThEmEtROiDHuNTeR152 


	2. The Last, and Weirdest Chapter

Inu-Yasha:  
Spin the Bottle!  
Part 2! Hey, guess what, people? InuYasha and Kagome kiss! Yay! It's what you've all been waiting for!  
  
"Okay, it's my turn to spin the bottle now!" Shippou excitedly said. "Oh, God; here we go...." Inuyasha said. "Shutup, or I'll say 'sit'!" "OH CRAP!" WHAM! "Too late... hehehe.. Oh boy am I gonna get it now.." Kagome said, with her hand behind her head. "Can we get back to the game please?" Shippou asked. "Owww... I suppose, as long as it'll keep her from saying sit...." InuYasha said, managing to pry his head up from the ground. "Okay, now..." Shippou spun the bottle a little harder than Kagome did, but not hard either. "Oh, my God.... I have to kiss Kagome...Hey wait! That's a good thing! Yay!" He starts doing a weird little victory/happy dance. It's weird. "Yay Yay Yay Yay, YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" "Can we just cut to the chase here and get this over with?" Kagome said, with a blank look on her face.  
"Oh boy, won't this be fun to watch" Miroku said sarcastically. "Yeah, well, WATCH THIS!" Kagome screamed, and the punched him out. "Well, 1 down, 1 to go" InuYasha said. "Now just do that to Shipppou and we'll be all set" "Oh, if you don't shutup, I will knock you on your ass, and jo momma won't recognize you!" Kagome said, all tough, and goin' all 'old school' on him. She then punches him, but he's not knocked out, just stunned that she dared to cross him like that. But that was fine with him. No more brownie points for her. She introduced brownie points and brownies to him. Shippou comes up to Kagome, and she bends down and kisses him. 'Hmm... they feel good' Shippou thinks to himself. Miroku randomly sits up, and yells, "Hey, Shippou, that's my job!" as Shippou is feeling Kagome's HOOHOOS.  
"Hmm?" Kagome says as she finally notices. She breaks away from the kiss, and then says, "Shippou, do you know how dead you are?" "Six feet under?" he replies in a whimper. "You do not know how right you are" She then picks him up, and starts hitting him against the ground. Grasping his tail, and just smashing, and smashing, and more smashing. Did I mention smashing? And then some. She finally gets done, and starts huffing and puffing, and then throws him into a tree. He slides down the tree, and faints, broken and bleeding. "And thats that" she said, smacking her hands. "And to think I was going to try that..." InuYasha said to himself. "What?" Kagome said, as nice as can be. "Nothing, hehehe" he says back, with his hand behind his head. He finally gets up, and then sits down by the fire.  
"Well, um, since there's no one left except you and I, do you wanna kiss?" Kagome said to InuYasha. *I know, a crude way to put it, but I'm not good at that mushy shit, I just cut to the chase, hehehe* "Ummm" was all InuYasha could say, as he started blushing. "Well, I suppose" he said timidly. They got closer, and then leaned forward. The suddenly fall into a kiss, a very passionate kiss, and put their hands on each others face, loving every moment of it. They fell onto their sides, kissing passionately all the while. They finally broke the kiss, much to both's dismay. "I never thought I'd say this, Kagome, but I think I love you...." He said to her. "InuYasha, I love you" she said back, and they once again began kissing.  
  
Afterword Ok, different. I didn't originally mean to do have the Inu-Kagome kiss be like that, but I liked that better than the comedy. I think it was good. Please R&R. This will probably be the last chapter, unless you people out there really want another chapter. I don't know. That may be the case. It may not. We'll just have to see, won't we? There's about a 0.1% chance of another chapter. But still, that means that there's still a chance. Anyway, thanks for reading! Peace out! ----The Hunter  
  
Copyright Info This text belongs solely to ME and only ME and may only be used on and no other site unless I have given you exclusive permission. If you would like to request permission, please send an email to shadowmetroid12@lycos.com and in the subject line put 'Permission to use InuYasha Spin the Bottle p.2'. Thanks for reading! Peace out! ----The Hunter Copyright 2003 By ThEmEtROiDHuNTeR152 


End file.
